Enamorado de ti
by Luchi Haene
Summary: Alfred F. Jones está enamorado de su hermano adoptivo, Arthur Kirkland, quien mantiene una relación con cierto francés pervertido. Alfred tendrá que conquistarlo y averiguar que secreto oculta Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 1**

**Disclaimer**: Bien~ he empezado a escribir un fanfic de Hetalia Axis Power, los personajes no son míos, son de Himaruya Hidekaz~ La pareja es América x Inglaterra, con un principio de Francia x Inglaterra. Puede que en algún capítulo la cosa sea más fuerte, lime o lemon, ya lo pensaré ^^ Espero que sea de su agrado~ (Relación chico x chico) Enamorado de ti - Capítulo 1

Y ahí estaba. Él, un ser tan perfecto de cuerpo fino y delgado. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo que marcaba la música de aquel local al que habían sido invitados por un estúpido francés. Solo para restregarle la más humillante y dolorosa verdad.

Alfred F. Jones, un joven estudiante de apenas 19 años, era un chico alto, dentro de la media, y tenía un cuerpo bien formado que había estado cuidando durante un buen tiempo, a pesar de toda la comida basura que era capaz de devorar. Tenía el cabello corto, pero tampoco sin pasarse, y de un color rubio café. El flequillo a un lado y donde se partía un mechón rebelde que se levantaba. Ese joven e infantil chico de ojos vivos y despiertos estaba enamorado del mismísimo pecado hecho persona. El rubio de mirada azul moría cada día por ese "hermano" que lo había cuidado desde que era consciente.

Arthur Kirkland era un sujeto de estatura media y cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte a pesar de eso. Su pelo rubio algo revuelto y una mirada esmeralda, así lo veía Alfred. Ese inglés era todo lujuria, incluso sus enormes cejas lo eran, algo que a muy pocas personas atraía, pero para el estadounidense eran los cejas más condenadamente sexys que había visto en su vida, por mucha burla que le hiciera al mayor sobre ellas. Su hermano...y claro que sabía que no lo era... Que él no era su hermano de verdad, solo un hermano adoptivo que lo había criado desde hace unos años. Por eso soñaba con su verde mirada, con su gentil sonrisa, con sus labios haciéndolos suyos, su cuerpo de piel nívea siendo uno con el suyo propio... Pero solo era una tonta ilusión. Eran hermanos y para colmo el mayor tenía a esa rana pervertida francesa como novio "¿Como podía salir con esa cosa?".

Por un momento sintió ganas de vomitar al ver a Francis Bonnefoy, el francés que hacía entrar en cólera al pobre estadounidense, besar a su Arthur Kirkland. "¿Como podía hacerlo sin que el inglés lo echara a patadas de su lado?" No podía soportarlo, en parte, le asqueaba que fuera el francés quien ocupara ese lugar tan deseado. Pero por otra parte, le entristecía, rompía en pequeños trozos su corazón, hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Pero él era fuerte. No lloraría por ver aquella escena.

Harto de mirar, se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza a la amable camarera que estaba en el lugar.

-Una cerveza please- Miró a la chica, quien le sonrió con dulzura.

-Ahora mismo, señor- Se dispuso a atender al americano cuanto antes. Este la miraba algo absorto en sus pensamientos esperando la dichosa bebida que disfrutaría cual niño con su piruleta.- Aquí tiene- El de mirada azul ni se percató de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que esta le entregó su esperada cerveza. Tampoco se percató de que se había quedado mirándola como un borracho embobado, aun que ni estaba borracho ni embobado, al menos no por esa mujer. La miró, desvió la mirada cogiendo la cerveza y, de un solo trago, dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

- Eres muy rápida atendiendo.- La sonrió ampliamente olvidando lo que acababa de suceder con la pareja.

-Lo mismo puedo decir- Rió y señaló el vaso vacío dando a entender que se refería a beber. Alfred no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse bajando la mirada avergonzado.- Parece que tiene algún problema... ¿Le pasa algo? Oh, disculpe, debería presentarme en primer lugar. Mi nombre es Elizabetha. -La hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo le sonrió esperando la respuesta.

-Yo soy Alfred~ Y... si... la verdad es que he venido aquí con la persona que me gusta, pero esta persona se ha ido con su novio...- Suspiró algo entristecido ante eso bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Oh! Entiendo... ¿Has probado a decírselo? Tal vez esa persona... bueno... tal vez sienta lo mismo por ti- La mujer se apoyó en la barra poniendo toda su atención en el menor.

-Hum? ¿Tú crees? Yo, la verdad, ya no se qué pensar... prefiero dejarlo pasar, no quiero cometer ningún error con él- Miró a la chica, quien estaba preparando un par de copas. "Genial, y yo aquí hablando solo... tal vez debería marcharme y paras por el McDonald's". Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se topó con una copa frente a él. Levantó la mirada encontrándose con la chica con la que hablaba

-Invita la casa- Le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Jones se estremeciera con levedad.- Creo que si eres importante para esa persona.. "Él" lo entenderá ¿No crees?-

El americano la miraba algo confundido, sin saber qué hacer. Ya aclararía eso más tarde, tal vez solo necesitaba un empujón, un empujón que daría la persona menos esperada del sitio.

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando. La chica era húngara, de 21 años y soltera. Estaba trabajando en ese bar con sus amigos de la infancia, un escandaloso pruso, un serio austriaco y un italiano algo afeminado. Se podía decir que ella era la más normal, si no fuera por que amaba ver a los hombres besándose. Más bien, acosara a cualquier pareja de amigos hasta hacer que se besaran, sacar fotos o grabar vídeos, y tal vez, solo tal vez, compartirlos con todos el mundo en el desquiciado youtube. Pobres los hombres que tendrían que explicar a sus madres sobre esos vídeos...

¿Que haría ahora que la húngara se había ido a atender a los demás clientes después de un descanso tan prolongado?

Se giró sobre la silla y buscó con la mirada al tan deseado inglés. Pero lo que vio no pudo dejarle más horrorizado de lo que podría haberlo dejado cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía hacer algo. La pareja estaba entrando al baño lentamente, entre besos y jadeos provocados por las caricias que se daban. El francés acariciaba zonas que Alfred no podía permitir. No podía quedarse mirando como hacían suyo a Arthur, a su Arthur.

Alfred se levantó de un salto acercándose a la pareja. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido, haciendo fuerza con los dientes y los puños apretados, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento estallarían. Ya estaba a pocos pasos cuando sus actos se vieron detenidos por una voz. Esa voz. Era el inglés, su inglés rogando por más. No podía creerlo, más bien, no quería hacerlo.

Sintió como de sus ojos comenzaba a salir aquel despreciable e inevitable líquido transparente que tanto odiaba. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas observando cómo su inglés entraba al baño sin soltar a su novio. Jones no quería verlo, pero si no lo hacía jamás aprendería. Se acercó a la puerta, que habían dejado abierta, viendo al amor de su vida desabrochándose su propia camisa sin pudor alguno ante la mirada lujuriosa del francés. Y durante unos segundos, dos segundos, no, para ellos fueron más. Ambos anglosajones se miraron. Para la vista de Alfred, el inglés estaba más que a gusto. A su vista parecía que a Arthur no le importaba que este lo mirara en aquella situación. Lo cual hizo que el menor saliera corriendo del lugar, alejándose todo lo que podía de ese local. Tratando de alejar la imagen de Francis tomando a su cejón, y este último, ansioso por que lo hiciera.

Lo que no sabía es que Arthur no lo disfrutó. Él no se quedó ahí con el francés después de haber visto a su preciado hermano observándolos entre lágrimas y sollozos. Tampoco sabía que estaba siendo perseguido por el mayor.

No, realmente Alfred no lo sabía. No sabía lo muy equivocado que estaba sobre el anglosajón.

**N.A: **Se admiten todo tipo de críticas, pero no sean muy duros por favor . Prometo que en un par de capítulos cambia el rumbo de la historia. Y siento que sean tan cortitos, escribir no es una de mis mejores cualidades…

Muchos besos y abrazos a todos 3 Espero que me sigan~ Gracias por leerme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 2**

**Disclaimer**: Este capítulo contiene... no diré lo que contiene que si lo digo os arruino el final del capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Ya no podía más. Las fuerzas se le habían acabado, apenas podía respirar, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Y aun así, él seguía corriendo como cuando empezó. Pero ya no tenía a donde ir. Se paró en medio de una campa iluminada por el estrellado cielo azul oscuro, cuyas estrellas se reflejaban en el río que pasaba justo frente a su mirada. Se sentó en la hierba abrazando sus piernas y mirando el horizonte aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas, y de estas a su pantalón.

-¿Que he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por que esto debe ser así? Why? Why...? ¿Por que... te amo? ¿Por qué de esta forma? -Se miró las manos, volviendo a sollozar y se las lleva a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos. No quería pensar más, no de momento.- Debería irme a mi casa...- Y ahí lo recordó. El estadounidense se estaba mudando, y durante ese tiempo debía quedarse en casa de su hermano. No quería volver, pero quería irse a la cama y llorar.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos y llantos que no había sentido la presencia de alguna otra persona que pasara por allí. Se giró rápidamente y vio la última persona que esperaba encontrarse ante sus ojos.-...-

-¿Me puedes explicar...?- El sujeto se sentó a su lado mirando al americano, el cual estaba, sorprendido, demasiado sorprendido sin apartar su mirada de él. Al parecer se había quedado sin habla.- No te voy a comer Alfred- Lo rodeó con sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo.

-A...Arthur...- Se dejó abrazar sin cambiar la expresión de asombro que tenía. Aun estaba procesando todo lo sucedido. Él estaba enamorado de Arthur, su hermano. Este tenía novio, y hasta hace un rato ellos dos estaban besándose llenos de lujuria y pasión. Aquello había hecho que el estadounidense saliera del lugar llorando. Y ahora se encontraba ahí. Llorando. Ahora abrazado por la misma persona que le había hecho eso. Su amor. Su amor prohibido. Un amor imposible de tocar, ya que solo el roce con él dolía, pero al mismo tiempo satisfacía cada deseo oculto en Jones. Deseos que lo encendían como nadie podía, nadie más que él.

-Tranquilo Alfred, estoy aquí...- Sintió un cálido beso del inglés en su cabeza. No quería que él estuviera ahí, era la última persona en el mundo que quería que lo viera de esa forma, tan indefenso.- I'm sorry, Alfred... -Vio como su hermano mayor se separaba y lo miraba con sus esmeraldas captando toda su atención- Siento que hayas visto eso... yo... comprendo que no entiendas aun que me guste un hombre...-  
"No... No Arthur, te equivocas... no es eso... yo... yo solo quiero que seas mío..."  
El de pobladas cejas suspiró profundamente y prosiguió.- Francis y yo nos vamos a casar Alfred... tienes que aceptarlo.-

Aquello hizo que la mirada azul cielo del americano se rompiera en pedazos, derramando su mar de lágrimas lleno de dolor. No podía creer lo que salía de los labios que tanto ansiaba.

-Si tanto odias esto...- Comenzó el anglosajón al ver la reacción del menor. Este en seguida soltó una risa falsa, únicamente, para tranquilizar a su Arthur. No. Ya no era suyo, desde ahora, y para siempre sería del francés de rubios cabellos y finos modales, o eso aparentaba.

-Haha... Estoy... estoy realmente feliz Arthur... Ni te imaginas cuanto -Secó sus lágrimas y miró al británico. Alfred quedó confuso, demasiado tal vez, ante la mirada de decepción del mayor. No entendía ¿Que significaba eso? Esa mirada...

Los segundos de silencio se hicieron eternos para ambos angloparlantes. Ninguno decía nada y el tiempo pasaba y pasaba.

El primero en separarse y continuar la charla fue Kirkland.

-Me alegro por ello... Deberíamos ir a casa...- Tendió la mano al menor para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pero este negó su oferta, levantándose por sus propios medios haciendo que Arthur soltara una suave risa algo angustiado en el fondo.- Vamos Alfred...-

-Si, vamos- Comenzaron a caminar sin articular palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a mitad de camino, una pregunta estúpida por parte del ojiazul.

-Dime, ¿Donde se quedó Francis?- Arthur reaccionó en ese momento.

-Shit! ¡No le dije nada a Francis!- Alfred lo miró algo sorprendido, se había olvidado del francés para is a por él. De cierta forma, eso lo hacía extrañamente feliz.- Well... Supongo que habrá vuelto a casa.- Suspiró y rezó por encontrar al francés en su pieza y sin ninguna otra compañía.

Ya habían llegado. Estaban frente a la puerta ambos esperando.

-Arthur...-

-¿Si, Alfred?-

-Las llaves...-

-¿Que con las llaves?

-La puerta...-

-Si, Alfred, tenemos una puerta delante-

-Es tu casa...-

El inglés quería morirse ante la idiotez que acababa de hacer. Por un momento había olvidado que esa era su casa, que la puerta estaba cerrada, y que entre los dos, él era el único que tenía las llaves del piso.

- Ya va...- Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta lentamente. De alguna forma, estar así con Alfred lo hacía estremecer. Entrar a la casa, oscura en esos momentos, lo hacía sentir un deseo incontrolable hacia él. Pero era un buen hermano mayor.- Ya sabes dónde está tu cuarto, acuéstate ya...- Miraba al de mayor estatura como se dirigía al cuarto correspondiente sin articular palabra. Él solo suspiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. De la nada, se asomó la cabeza de Alfred por el marco de la puerta y observó al angloparlante con sus curiosos ojos azules.

-Bye bye Iggy~ -Tras esa calurosa despedida, el animado americano se encerró en su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir dejando al nombrado mirando la puerta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de quedarse un rato mirando la puerta se dispuso a ir a su cuarto. Pero al entrar algo le hizo desear no haber entrado nunca.

Un francés y un canadiense teniendo un apasionado encuentro en la cama de verdes sábanas del británico. Ambos desnudos cumpliendo todo el acto de amarse.

**N.A**: Y aquí sigue~ Ya sé que apenas me leen cuatro personas contadas… Pero espero con el tiempo ir mejorando y atraer más personas… Y que se unan y se hagan uno conmigo y con mis fanfics todo usukosos~ o quién sabe… las vez termine siendo ukusosos ^^ Buenas noches mis amores~ Se admiten tomates, ladrillos, Arthurs (?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorado de ti – capítulo 3**

**Disclaimer**: ¡Bueno! Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen~ Porque si me pertenecieran… ujujuju Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, que me ha quedado más corto de lo que pensaba… no sé si es porque se me acaban las ideas o porque es muy pronto para escribir~ (Si, me acabo de levantar xD) Que lo disfruten~ 3

Ahí se encontraban las tres personas que más daño y felicidad darían a Jones. Ante la atónita mirada de Arthur, se encontraban su supuesta pareja jadeando ronco y a un tímido canadiense gimiendo descontroladamente por cada arremetida que daba el francés en la acolchada cama británica. El dueño de la casa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aun que, tampoco es que le quedara de otra. Carraspeó suavemente para que la pareja se detuviera, pero al ver que hacían caso omiso, se sonrojó a más no poder. ¿Y si mejor salía del lugar y los dejaba tranquilamente hasta que terminaran? No, esa no era la mejor solución, su hermano podría escuchar los gemidos, salir de su cuarto y verlo fuera. No se arriesgaría a tal nivel.

-Francis...- Se maldijo por los tremendos gemidos que soltaba el rubio canadiense- ¡Francis! -Terminó gritando deseando haber sido escuchado únicamente por los que se adueñaban de su cama.

Francis Bonnefoy era un hombre más o menos de la misma estatura que Arthur, seguramente un poco más alto y con un cuerpo más trabajado. Sus ojos azules iban a juego con su melena rubia ondulada que no pasaba de sus hombros, y en ese momento bastante revuelta, aun que no era normal en él descuidar su preciado cabello. También con una corta perilla en su barbilla, la cual no solía dejar crecer demasiado. El cuerpo tenía bastante bello, algo que él veía atractivo.

-¡A-ah! Mon cher Arthur...- Francis se detuvo al sentir la presencia de mirada enfurecida y aura negra que salía del inglés, ganándose también un pequeño gruñido de la persona que yacía tumbada bajo él.- Mattie, tenemos compañía.- Espetó como si nada hacia el pobre canadiense, quién saltó lleno de pánico y muy avergonzado por aquello.

El que se encontraba bajo el cuerpo sudoroso del francés era un joven que parecía la mezcla entre Francis y Alfred. Su cabello lo llevaba en una melena más corta que Francis y ondulada, con el color rubio café de Alfred. Mirada tímida de color azul violeta cubierta por unas gafas de media montura. Por su estatura se podía decir que era un poco más alto que Francis, pero como el menor siempre iba levemente agachado, nadie veía la diferencia.

-A-Arthur... A-ah! L-lo siento... no deberíamos estar us- El de mirada tímida en seguida fue cortado por el inglés, tratando de clamarse.

-El mes que viene nos casamos, Francis- Dijo cortante sentándose en el borde de la cama sin importarle que los dos rubios que yacían en la cama estuvieran desnudos y en esas condiciones.

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritó el francés dando a entender la gran sorpresa que se llevaba por parte de aquel malnacido cejón.- ¡Arthur! ¡Solo acordamos hacer esto para dar celos a tu pobre hermano! ¡No debemos ir más lejos! Además yo quiero a Matthew ¿Quién querría estar con un viejo cascarrabias como tú? -Se abrazó al tímido americano suspirando melodramáticamente.

-I know...- Se llevo las manos a las sienes.- Se me escapó... le dije a Alfred que nos íbamos a casar... Y sonrió... dijo que se alegraba -Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos verdes que poseía el anglosajón, llenos de angustia y dolor.- No le importo... Francis... él no me quiere... yo... yo... -Se tapó la cara con las manos comenzando a sollozar haciendo que los otros dos presentes, quienes sabían toda la verdad de Arthur, se preocuparan por su estado.

Matthew fue el primero en intentar tranquilizarlo, lanzándose hacia él, abrazándolo lo más cariñosamente que podía, reconfortándolo entre sus cálidos brazos y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-Seguro que hay alguna forma para asegurarnos de eso...- Continuó Francis llevándose la mano a la barbilla acariciando levemente y con gesto pensativo. -Tal vez... -Después de haber estado un rato pensando miró al pobre chico de ojos violáceos.- Matthew podría ayudar~ ¡Es muy sencillo! ¡Solo tienes que intentar seducir a ese estúpido gordo americano! Si te rechaza, solo tienes que preguntar el por qué y ahí dirá la verdad~ No hay nada que perder- Sonrió confiado esperando la aprobación de los dos chicos abrazados.

-No es mala idea...- Sonrió débilmente el inglés mirando a Francis.- Probemos-.

-Ahora, Arthur... ¿Nos permitirías continuar con lo que mi preciado Mattie y yo hemos dejado a medias? -Dijo burlón llevándose un guantazo por parte del ojiverde y un gesto de resentimiento del canadiense.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas!- El menor de los presentes abrazó con más fuerza al anglosajón mirándolo apenado. Ahora no es tiempo para eso…-

-¡Pero Matthew! ¡Mi amiguito necesita ayuda! Y no precisamente de mi mano... –Murmuró en tono bajo llevándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amante.

-Está bien…- Arthur se apartó del abrazo y se levantó sonriéndoles.- Ya me habéis ayudado bastante, iré al salón a dormir hoy… pero no hagáis mucho ruido, recordad que Alfred se quedará aquí hasta que termine con la mudanza.- Dicho eso salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de si escuchando un "Je t'aime". El británico no supo si eso iba dirigido al americano porque lo amaba, o si iba a su persona por haberles dejado tener intimidad para que pudieran amarse toda lo que quedaba de esa noche.

-Creo que tomaré un poco de té… o tal vez leche…- Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse algo para conciliar el sueño. Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó mirando por la ventana. Pensando. Pensando en su Alfred. En las cosas que le diría si ese no fuera su amor prohibido. Suspiró con tristeza mirando el cielo estrellado, iluminando la noche acompañado de una luna menguante, apenas visible.

-My star… my love…- Murmuró el inglés y seguidamente se retiró de la cocina dirigiéndose al salón, donde dormiría esa noche, solo esperaba que Alfred no lo viera ahí. No sabría que decirle si aquello ocurriera.

**N.A**: Se admiten todo tipo de críticas~ también tomates, patatas, platos de pasta seguidos por un par de italianos intentando que no se derrame nada de ese manjar… todo menos franceses desnudos con ganas de violar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Enamorado de ti- capítulo 4**

**Disclaimer**: Hi Hi Hi~ my sweetie loves~ Aquí el siguiente capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste... ya que ya sabéis ahora de que va la cosa y que se trama, no hay mucha intriga .3. Aun así espero que sea de vuestro agrado~

Quería morirse. Definitivamente lo haría. Saltar por la ventana era una buena opción, pero seguramente solo sería un mal golpe, ya que no había mucha distancia desde la ventana del cuarto de invitados de Kirkland al suelo de la calle. Otra buena opción era ahorcarse con los cordones de sus zapatillas, o tal vez asfixiarse con una bolsa del Burger King.

Alfred se encontraba tumbado en la cama que le había preparado el inglés mientras estuviera allí por la mudanza. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y ambas manos en sus oídos, con la única intención de dejar de escuchar los gritos y gemidos apasionados que venían del cuarto continuo. Dios, como le gustaría callar en ese momento al "inglés". Por que se excitaba. No podía evitar tal consecuencia de escucharlo. La imaginación americana volaba con facilidad, y más tratándose del suculento manjar que tenía de hermano. Porque lo imaginaba. Bajo su cuerpo, haciéndolo suyo. Robando los tan ansiados besos de sus labios. Acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, grabando los caminos de la piel blanquecina del mayor en su mente. Explorar cada parte de él y hacer que gritara su nombre entre acalorados gemidos y jadeos. Pero lo que más quería de todo eso era que todas las acciones anteriores fueran provocadas por el amor que Alfred imagina que sienten mutuamente.

-Holy shit...- No podía creer que se hubiera excitado con aquellos pensamientos del infierno. Tal vez debería darse una ducha fría. Pero no, el americano es muchos más listo y se pone a rodar en la cama cual adolescente enamorada.- Ah! Shit Shit Shit! I hate you Arthur!- Rodaba maldiciendo al de ojos esmeralda, en parte, rezando por qué no escuchara aquellas maldiciones.

Tras estar un rato así volvió a tumbarse tranquilamente. Ya no se escuchaba nada. Silencio y más silencio. Jones no sabía que era peor, haber escuchado aquellos gemidos o, ahora que estaba en silencio, procesarlos en su mente. Pero algo iba mal. Al estadounidense no le encajaba la voz ¿De verdad ponía una voz tan dulce y débil cuando tenía sexo? Él se lo imaginaba de otra forma... Imaginar... Imaginar... Dio un guantazo contra su mejilla para eliminar aquel pensamiento y todas las imágenes del mal que le venían a la cabeza. A ese paso tendría que ir a visitar un psicólogo.

Miró sus pantalones, comprobando que no había ninguna prueba del delito que acababa de cometer su cuerpo solo por los estúpidos pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza. Sonrió y se levantó bastante sonrojado. Tal vez se estaba volviendo francés...

-Creo que me iré a la sala a ver un poco la tele~ - Salió de su habitación y se encamino directamente al salón, acelerando el paso al pasar por delante del cuarto del británico. Y volvían las imágenes a su cabeza haciéndole sonrojar. -Shit...- Debía pensar en otras cosas. Ya está, pensaría en la programación que habría a esas horas en la televisión. Era muy tarde, seguramente no encontraría nada interesante.

Pero se equivocó.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba la razón de su excitación, de u locura, de aquel sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cada vez que pasaba por su mente.

Ahí estaba el anglosajón durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. El problema no era que estuviera simplemente ahí. Si no, que estaba durmiendo únicamente con unos bóxers ajustados mostrando la piel con la que soñaba el amante de las hamburguesas. Bajó levemente la mirada encontrándose con una manta en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo semidesnudo. Al parecer se le había caído en un descuido mientras dormía.

No lo entendía ¿Qué hacía allí esa persona? Por lo que había escuchado acababa de realizar el acto sexual con su novio y después de eso no se había escuchado ninguna puerta abrirse. Su mente se quebraba tanto por el pensamiento de no entender aquella situación, como por tener tan suculenta delicia ante sus ojos hambrientos de violables hermanos mayores ingleses de pobladas cejas.

-Arthur...- Sus palabras no salían. Por otra parte, no quería despertarlo, por mucho que quisiera una explicación, no lo haría. Cogió la manta que yacía en el suelo y cubrió a la persona dormida con esta, haciendo que su cuerpo se removiera con el contacto suave. Y se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo, tratando de calmarse, pero sin poder evitar que los pensamientos vinieran a su cabeza. Y sus dudas se hacían cada vez más intrigantes.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?

¿Quién estaba con Francis en el cuarto del británico?

¿Lo sabía Arthur?

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Que debía hacer?

¿Era solo un sueño?

¿Tenía alguna posibilidad?

**N.A**: Bien~~ Espero que os haya gustado ¿Que pasará? ¿Cómo responderá Alfred a tantas preguntas? Ah~~ Ya se verá ^^^Se admiten todo tipo de críticas, tomates, patatas, japoneses sacando fotos y dibujando escenas como las que Alfred imagina (?).

Muchos besos y abrazos a mis amores~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 5 **

**Disclaimer**: Hi my sweetie cupcakes~ Aquí está el capítulo 5 ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis y que lo sigáis leyendo A God! También… quiero haceros un par de preguntas, a vosotros, mis queridísimos lectores… ¿Os gustaría que hubiera lemon/lime UsUk? Y la otra… ¿Qué opináis de un capítulo extra de Franada (Francia x Canadá)? Espero vuestras opiniones con gusto ^^ ¡A votar se ha dicho! ¡Pelead por vuestro lemon y vuestro Franada (?)!

Hacía un rato que los primeros rayos de sol se habían colado por aquella ventana, la cual había olvidado bajar la persiana. Aun que bajarla no hubiera servido de mucho. Alfred F. Jones, un joven enamorado, estaba tumbado en su cama sin cerrar sus ojos nada más que para pestañear, y ya llevaba cinco horas así. Cinco horas desde que encontró al inglés en ropa interior durmiendo en el sofá después de, supuestamente, haber tenido sexo con el afeminado francés. Cinco horas pensando en las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza, torturándolo por no encontrar respuestas. Porque cada respuesta le llevaba a una nueva pregunta y aquello parecía no tener fin. Cinco horas.

Y sonó el despertador, haciéndolo despertar de todo pensamiento. Pero más que el despertador, lo que lo hizo volver en sí fueron unos pasos rápidos, la puerta de la casa británica abrirse para después cerrarse de un portazo.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando por completo la alarma y se dirigió a la puerta. La abre y saca un poco la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Arthur entrando en su cuarto siendo agarrado por Francis. Una escena apasionadamente acaramelada para la supuesta pareja. Francis sujetaba la cintura del mayor empujándolo al cuarto mientras devoraba sus labios con besos hambrientos.

El pobre enamorado sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, seguido de un fuerte dolor. Su corazón se quebraba viendo eso. Rápidamente cerró la puerta apoyándose en esta intentando controlar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus brillantes ojos, siempre llenos de vida. Y ahora solo lloraba. Se dejó caer al suelo hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y piernas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tratando de darse el calor que nunca conseguiría por parte de su hermano.

-Alfred…-

-¿Hum?- Sintió una suave voz detrás de la puerta.- W-who is there…? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la palma y el dorso de la mano. Abrió la puerta. Era él.- ¡Matthew! –Lo saludó sonriendo lo más alegre que podía.- What are you doing here?!-

-¿Por qué lloras?- Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta y acercándose al americano. Había algo extraño en él. Tal vez su voz, la forma seria en que se acercaba, tal vez la poca distancia que había entre ambos.

-W-what?! ¡Y-yo no estoy llorando! –Rió nervioso apartando la mirada, pero sin poder evitar mirarlo de reojo al sentir como su mano era acariciada extrañamente. ¿Estaba confundiéndose… o cada acto del canadiense era sensualmente provocador?- M-Matthew… What are you doing?!-

-Alfred… I love you… -Tras decir eso besó los labios del sorprendido americano, el cual se dejaba hacer ante semejante confusión. Todo, absolutamente todo le daba vueltas y él seguía sin entender. Matthew se apartó levemente, sin dejar de mantener una corta distancia entre ambos.- Veo que no te ha desagradado… Eso significa algo…-

El de ojos violetas volvió a acercar sus labios a los cremosos y dulces labios del más alto. Pero este fue más rápido y lo apartó de un empujón con brusquedad.

-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!- Gritó para sorpresa de Williams llevándose el dorso de la mano a la boca y frotando, tratando de quitarse aquella sensación.

-Alfred…- Sonrió ante tal acto del estadounidense dejando a este más confundido de lo que ya estaba aun.- Olvídalo… ¿Por qué llorabas? –Acercó su mano a la mejilla del confundido amante de las hamburguesas- Tienes las mejillas húmedas… los ojos rojos e hinchados… Alfred, no me mientas ¿Qué ocurre?- Lo miraba notándose preocupación en su mirada, haciendo que el otro agachara la cabeza.

-Arthur… Yo…- Sintió las lágrimas caer por u mejilla de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo y abrazó al canadiense, que no dudó en corresponder acariciando su espalda mientras Alfred lloraba en sus brazos- Shit! Yo… Yo lo amo… n-no puedo evitarlo… lo amo demasiado… M-Matthew… duele… It hurts my heart…- Decía entre sollozos. Él no podía mentir a aquella persona que tenía un gran parecido a él. Siempre le contaba todo, y esa no era la excepción.

En cambio, para Matthew, aquello era un gran problema. La duda era si decirle a Alfred que su amor era correspondido o no. Odiaba verlo sufrir, pero no sabía lo que quería hacer exactamente el inglés.

-Escúchame Alfred…- Lo apartó suavemente haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Acarició su mejilla y besó la otra con delicadeza.- Lo que te voy a decir… es algo que tienes que guardar en secreto ¿Vale?- Este solo asintió esperando que continuara. Tragó saliva sonoramente y prosiguió.- Arthur no está saliendo con Francis…

Alfred F. Jones. Enamorado de su hermano mayor. Tiene una oportunidad.

No creía lo que sus oídos oían. Quería pero no podía. No sabía que eso no era todo. No sabía nada de lo que le esperaba. De esa forma sus dudas se empezarían a aclarar y sus preguntas, una a una, tendrían su respuesta.

-Solo ha estado con él para ponerte… celoso… de cierta forma… Yo soy el novio de Francis y… Arthur te ama, Alfred…- Hizo una pequeña pausa mirando al angloparlante.- He loves you…-

-He loves… me…- Repitió aquellas palabras sintiendo que su corazón explotaría ante tal felicidad. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no como las veces anteriores. Ahora sus lágrimas expresaban la felicidad que siempre quiso sentir.

-Alfred… recuerda que no puedes decírselo a nadie… Ni si quiera Arthur ¿Me oyes? Tienes que ser paciente y esperar a que él lo tenga claro…-

-Claro…-

Matthew lo creyó ciegamente. Ese mismo día Alfred dejaría las cosas bien claras para ese cejón. O tal vez este cejón le daría una sorpresa y se adelantaría.

**N.A**: Aw! ¡Adelante! Podéis agradecer a… a quién…? Bueno, a la persona que le ha dicho a este tonto americano toda la verdad C: Se admiten tomates, cuchillos bielorrusos, grifos… Aun así espero que os haya gustado ^^ Intentaré subir el próximo en unas horitas~

Bye darlings~ Besitos y abrazos~ :DD


	6. Chapter 6

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 6**

**Disclaimer**: Hi~ me he dado cuenta que en disclaimer siempre saludo y nada más… cuando se supone que aquí solo tengo que decir que los personajes no son míos… xD Líos que tiene Luchi… bueno! Aquí el capítulo tan esperado *w* ¿Qué hará Alfred? ¿Qué pasará? Buajajaja!

Tras un buen rato de interrogar a Matthew para aclarar todas sus dudas, se encontraba solo en su habitación. El joven canadiense tenía que ir a dar noticia a Arthur, claro, sin decirle nada de lo que le había contado a Jones sobre el plan que tenían entre los tres de darle celos.

Alfred pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos dos días, en Arthur, en él mismo pateando en el culo a Francis por haber tocado a su Arthur y a su Matthew, bueno, Matthew se lo perdonaría, pero lo de Kirkland sería algo que tendría que pagárselas de alguna forma para que este le perdonara. También imaginaba. Si, imaginaba todo lo que podrían hacer ambos angloparlantes. Aquellos pensamientos hacían que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y que su sonrisa pareciera la sonrisa más tonta y estúpida del mundo.

Miró el reloj después de pasar un buen rato pensando en todos los acontecimientos. Las 10:29. No aguantaba más. Hacía un rato que el francés se había largado del piso, y él sabía bien a donde. Francis había ido a la casa de su verdadera pareja para poder pasar el día juntos, los dos solos. Lo cual quería decir que ambos angloparlantes se encontraban solos en la casa.

Esa podía ser la oportunidad de oro. La de ambos.

Alfred por su parte, pensaba en como contenerse, algo que veía posible únicamente por la palabra de héroe que le había dado al de ojos púrpura. Pero muy imposible por otro lado ¿Quién es el listo que puede tener a la persona que amas, sabiendo que esta te corresponde, y no hacer nada? Él sabía que mucha gente podía, pero desde luego, él no.

Por otra parte, Kirkland ya sabía lo que el americano sentía hacia él. Pero aun debía asimilarlo, debía pensarlo bien. Como decírselo, como se lo tomaría, las explicaciones que tendría que darle, que pasaría después… Debía pensarlo muy bien.

El ojiazul salió de su cuarto con su más amplia sonrisa, la cual era imposible de ocultar. Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, donde se encontraba el inglés preparando el desayuno. Ahora Alfred tenía miedo. No por que estuviera el británico y solo con su presencia lo pusiera nervioso haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. No, la razón era otra.

Arthur estaba cocinando envuelto en el humo color negro que había causado su comida. Deseaba que no le obligara a comer, o que no se lo metiera con un embudo en caso de negarse. Moriría en el acto, adiós preciosa vida tal y como él la conocía.

Pero algo lo sacó de ese trance. Más que algo, un sonido. ¿Era su imaginación o Arthur estaba llorando? Se acercó a él y al estar lo suficientemente cerca posó una mano sobre el hombro inglés haciendo que este diera un bote, pero en ningún momento se giro.

-¿Q-que quieres…?- Dijo mientras daba la vuelta a una tira negra en la sartén, que parecía ser una panceta. Apagó el fuego, cogió la sartén y tiró la comida a la basura, si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Arthur…- Rápidamente, volteó al anglosajón descubriendo su rostro lloroso. Alfred lo miraba serio, no entendía el por qué de las lágrimas.- ¿Qué sucede?-

-Y-yo…- Este bajó su mirada dejando la sartén en su lugar.- No lloro… solo es que me-

-¡Arthur!- El estadounidense lo miraba serio, intentando mantenerse calmado. El ojiverde lo miró a los ojos.

- Quería cocinarte algo comestible... but… -Bajó la mirada señalando la bolsa de basura llena de cosas negras que antes fueron comida.

El americano lo miró y seguidamente volvió la mirada hacia la razón de su locura.- No tendías qu- Pero algo lo cortó. Algo suave sobre sus labios. Arthur lo estaba besando y él no era capaz de corresponder aquel simple pero significativo beso.

No duró mucho. En seguida se separó el mismo que había dado el paso, se separó con lentitud. Alfred lo notaba, notaba los nervios del más bajo. Sus labios temblaban y sus sonroja en las mejillas era más que notorio.

-A-Alfred yo…- Comenzó el británico bajando la mirada muy avergonzado, pero en seguida fue cortado.

-I love you!- Gritó el americano mirándolo- Holly shit… Arthur… I love you…- Pasó los brazos por su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo los pulsos acelerados de ambos. Las manos temblorosas de Arthur se posaban en los brazos del estadounidense cerrando los ojos sin poder aguantarle la mirada. Entonces se unieron, se unieron de verdad. Ambos dieron el paso, juntos. Porque ambos se aproximaron el uno al otro, para cerrar la distancia que los separaba, pegando sus labios en una suave acaricia.

El beso era dulce, ansiado, pero tranquilo. Todo sin prisas, moldeando sus labios sobre los del otro. Todo eran lentas caricias que ambos disfrutaban como nunca. Todo lo soñado se hacía realidad para ambos rubios, por fin podían sentir los labios el uno del otro, acariciar amablemente la piel que tanto ansiaban. Poco a poco fueron rompiendo el beso, separándose lentamente al sentir la necesidad de aire. Había sido precioso, el momento perfecto. Los dos se miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas, ganando el ojiverde en tener el tono más rojo, y con miles de cosas que decirse el uno al otro.

-I love you Alfred…- El británico acariciaba la mejilla del más alto, quien observaba cada facción de su amor tratando de memorizar aquel momento para no olvidarlo nunca. Tras terminar con la observación, volvieron a unir sus labios, ahora con más pasión y acariciando con más necesidad.

Arthur se abrazaba al cuello del más alto acariciando su nuca tratando de intensificar el beso y con la otra mano colándose por el cuello de la camiseta del menor. Deseaba y necesitaba sentir más de ese americano en ese momento, porque aquel inglés ya no podía aguantar más todo lo que había contenido. Y Alfred no era la excepción. Acariciaba la cadera del mayor colando las manos por debajo de su camisa buscando más contacto.

Al separar sus labios, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. No hicieron falta palabras, solo aquellas miradas llenas de lujuria y deseo lo decían todo, todo lo que necesitaban saber. Pero aquel no era lugar para comenzar aquel acto de amor, aquello debía comenzarse como Dios manda en un sitio hecho y derecho, o al menos más cómodo y donde pudieran disfrutarlo mejor.

Ambos se separaron agarrándose de la mano y dirigiéndose al cuarto del mayor. Nadie más que ellos serían testigos del crimen que cometerían ese mismo día. El crimen de amarse.

**N.A**: Aw! Que emoción :_3 Espero que les haya gustado / Aviso que el siguiente contendrá lemon… seguramente explícito u/u Así que cambiare el fanfic a M o3o Bueno, como siempre, se admiten tomates, patatas, hamburguesas… ¡Menos scones cualquier cosa! Bueno… y quitando también a los franceses desnudos xD

Besos y abrazos~ :DD


	7. Chapter 7

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 7**

**Disclaimer**: ¡Lo se! Tardé en subir un nuevo capítulo… ¡Pero es que escribir un lemos es muy difícil para mí! ¡Y vergonzoso! TwT I'm so sorry… Pero aquí tienen el tan esperado capi~ o3o espero que lo disfruten ^^

**Advertencia**: Lemon (Relaciones sexuales hombre x hombre)

Ambos angloparlantes caminaban hacia el cuarto del mayor, cogidos de la mano. El ojiazul tenía el corazón latiendo a una velocidad incalculable. La razón era simple: Nunca había tenido relaciones con otro hombre, para colmo, ni si quiera mujer. Mientras que el inglés, estaba bien claro que tenía bastante experiencia en esos temas, no solo por todo lo que leía, también a la hora de la práctica. Aquello hacía que el pobre estadounidense se sintiera en parte inferior ¿Y si hacía algo que no debía? ¿Y si no llegaba a complacer a aquel inglés tan experimentado? Solo esas preguntas ya lo hacían intimidar.

Vio como Kirkland abría la puerta de su habitación haciendo que el otro lo abrazara y besara apasionadamente sin dejar que entrara en el cuarto mientras cerraba la puerta. Sintió la mirada confusa del británico sobre él, pero sin dejar de besarlo, correspondiéndolo con la misma pasión.

Alfred, definitivamente, no quería hacer eso sabiendo que la pareja de habla francesa había estado ahí esa misma noche haciendo aquel acto que ellos harían ahora, juntos por primera vez. Comenzó a caminar a tropezones sin apartar sus labios de la exquisitez inglesa.

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de invitados, donde había estado durmiendo esos últimos días el estadounidense. Abrió la puerta con prisas y sin darle tiempo a cerrarla, fue empujado por el de pobladas cejas, haciendo que cayera a la cama, y este quedara de pies frente a la lujuriosa mirada del americano que se acomodaba en la cama.

Alfred veía como aquella persona se desabotonaba cada botón de su camisa lentamente, haciendo que el americano suspirara ronco sintiéndose torturado ante tal lentitud, queriendo ser él mismo quien hiciera el trabajo de desnudar aquel cuerpo lechoso y acariciarlo, besarlo, lamerlo y mordisquearlo a su paso. Pero este se mantenía lejos del alcance de Jones dejando que su camisa resbalara por sus hombros cuando terminó de desabotonarla, dejando que cayera al suelo.

Tras eso, comenzó a acercarse al impaciente chico que se quitaba las lentes dejándolas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Al estar lo suficiente cerca lo rodeó con los brazos apegándolo a su cuerpo y robándole otro de los muchos besos que robaría esa noche.

Rompieron el beso y el americano se subió la camiseta levantándola hasta sacarla de su cuerpo, dejando que su amado cejón viera su formada musculatura. Observó como este se relamía los labios con suavidad admirando su cuerpo y llevando la mano a su pecho, acariciándolo superficialmente.

Dejaba que este tocara su cuerpo, tirando la camiseta lejos de su alcanza, ya sabría cómo encontrarla más tarde. Ahora quería sacar gemidos acalorados de la boca del inglés, quería que gritara su nombre como un loco hambriento de sexo. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos sorprendiéndolo y lo besó lamiendo con ansia sus labios, esperando que los abriera para él. Este accedió enseguida, dejando que el más alto explorara su boca con su lengua, rozando ambas lenguas, terminando en una pelea buscando el dominio que terminó ganando el anglosajón.

Volvieron a separarse al notar la falta de aire, mirándose con deseo. Kirkland aprovechó que estaba entre las piernas del otro para comenzar aquel acto carnal. Besó su pecho con suavidad y bajó hasta el abdomen lamiendo detenidamente mientras sus expertas manos bajaban por la entrepierna del menor apretando ligeramente el bulto que había bajo la tela de los vaqueros, sacando un gemido ronco del más alto. Este sonrió cómplice, tomando aquello como una aprobación. Desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó hasta sus tobillos dejando que el portador de ojos azules terminara de quitárselos a patadas.

La sonrisa pícara del británico era más amplia aun por cada gemido que soltaba el estadounidense al pasar su mano por aquella zona tan sensible. Bajó su cabeza lamiendo el endurecido miembro sobre los bóxers mientras su mano bajaba por sus genitales acariciándolos como él sabía que le gustaría, haciendo un poco de presión para excitarlo más aun. Terminó por bajar sus bóxers, como había hecho con sus pantalones dejando desnudo al americano y dejando ver su hombría que ya botaba pre-semen de la punta.

Llevó una mano a la base del miembro sujetándolo y acercando sus labios. Besó la punta con cuidado, manchando sus labios con aquel líquido y seguidamente lamió el glande de forma condenadamente excitante para aquel amante de las hamburguesas, y ahora de ese inglés que yacía entre sus piernas acariciando la base de su miembro con una mano, y con la otra acariciando sus genitales, metiendo el glande en aquella húmeda y embriagadora cavidad haciendo maravillas con su la artística lengua británica.

En seguida metió todo el miembro en su boca, comenzando un hábil vaivén sobre este, haciendo enloquecer al menor soltando suspiros calientes y gemidos roncos. Ante su mirada, Arthur comenzó a desabrocharse sus propios pantalones y bajarlos junto a los bóxers. Acarició su propia entrepierna, que también pedía atención a causa de las acciones que proporcionaba al ojiazul. Ahora el británico mantenía una mano junto a su boca en el americano, y la mano libre en su propio miembro, masturbándose al ritmo del vaivén de su boca sobre el otro.

Alfred miró su trasero alzarse sin poder contenerse. Lamió un poco sus dedos ensalivándolos y bajó la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a aquella parte tan deseada. Acarició una de sus nalgas y guió sus dedos a su entrada metiendo dos sin previo aviso. Arthur ahogó un gemido y seguidamente mordió con levedad la entrepierna americana, ganándose un gemido de dolor por parte de este.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos en el interior, tijereteando, moviéndolos en círculos, sacándolos y volviendo a meterlos acompañados de un tercero. Aquello hacía que Arthur fuera más torpe en su misión de complacerlo, y esto lo veía el estadounidense. Sacó sus dedos y Kirkland lo miró algo molesto.

-C'mon here Arthur… I… I want to put… to put it in… so hard…- El anglosajón obedeció y se sentó en el abdomen del más alto dejando que el miembro estadounidense rozara su entrada sacando suspiros de placer de ambos hombres.

Arthur levantó sus caderas y comenzó a auntopenetrarse, sintiendo la dureza invadir aquella zona que se mantenía virgen hasta ese momento.

-Mmng… A-Alfred… y-you... are s-so big…-Gemía en su idioma, tal vez aquello lo hacía más morboso, mientras metía todo su miembro de una estocada soltando un grito de dolor, aun que la sensación era bastante placentera. El ojiazul sujetó las caderas más estrechas que las suyas comenzando a mover el cuerpo más pequeño, entre jadeos y gemidos, roncos los del estadounidense y algo más agudos los del inglés.

Los movimientos eran suaves y acompasados, pero al rato, aumentó tanto la excitación como la velocidad. Arthur quería sentir más profundas las penetraciones que Jones le regalaba.

-M-more… Alfred! More, please more!- Gimió el inglés entre gritos acalorados. El nombrado se levantó un poco y lo besó acaloradamente dejando que cayeran algunas gotas de saliva por sus mentones mientras tumbaba a la persona que estaba siendo penetrada. Levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros embistiendo con fuerza y rompiendo el beso para que el mayor gimiera con libertad, gritando el nombre de su amante.

Las penetraciones eran más rápidas y profundas en aquella nueva posición, dando a Jones más libertad para moverse en el interior estrecho del ojiverde.

-Arthur... I-I'm com… coming… Ah~- Dijo entre suaves espasmos sintiendo la llegada del orgasmo, esperando que el inglés lo entendiera siendo su primera vez.

-M-me… me too… Alfred! Faster please! A-ah~!- Gemía el inglés mientras el americano obedecía y hacía las últimas embestidas más rápidas y profundas tocando aquel punto que más hacía delirar a Kirkland entre fuertes y guturales gemidos que el menor memorizaría en su cabeza.

Ya no aguantaron más. El americano fue el primero en llegar al clímax liberando su esencia en el interior de Arthur, quien derramó aquella sustancia blanquecina sobre ambos abdómenes al sentir el tibio líquido del de mayor estatura.

-I love you, Arthur…- Dijo mientras salía del cuerpo británico, que aun sentía las corrientes eléctricas del orgasmo por su cuerpo. Se tumbó a su lado y acarició la mejilla ganándose un sonrojo y la mirada esmeralda por parte del anglosajón.

-Me too… Idiot… -Lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado. Pronto los leves ronquidos por parte del menor se empezaron a escuchar haciendo que el aun despierto cejón lo mirara y sonriera con dulzura tratando de grabar cada facción del rostro dormido ojiazul. Acarició su mejilla y volvió a aferrarse a su cuerpo con intención de dormir.- I love you… my idiot…-

**N.A: **Aw! Espero que les hayagustado! Me ha costado bastante hacer el lemon… ;w; tampoco sé cómo me ha quedado… ya opinarán ustedes~ Aviso de que haré un par de capítulos extras! Uno será de Franada, explicando la relación exacta entre ellos~ y el otro la forma en que se conocieron Alfred y Arthur~ ^^ Se admiten tomate, tomates negros (el otro día me enteré de que existían los tomates negro xD), patatas… todo menos cosas francesas!

Muchos besos y abrazos~ y hasta el siguiente capítulo w


	8. Chapter 8

**Enamorado de ti – Capítulo 8**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, ya me gustaría… ¿Y a quién no? :DD ¡Bueno! Aquí os traigo otro capítulo~ Seguramente el final de la historia… Pero subiré un par de capítulos extra . Espero que os guste~

Ya era casi de noche cuando abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándose con el anglosajón frente a él, envueltos en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando que unos débiles rayos de sol iluminaran con levedad el rostro inglés, los últimos rayos de aquel día que por siempre recordarían.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas, el mayor durmiendo tranquilamente y el otro, simplemente contemplándolo. Acarició con suavidad su mejilla sonrojada con levedad, y en cima de estas, sus ojos verdes descansando, manteniéndose cerrados. Respiraba con tranquilidad mientras el menor se acercaba a él, haciendo que sus pechos se unieran, pudiendo sentir los latidos calmados y acompasados del inglés, haciendo que se sonrojara con levedad al sentirlos. El otro, por el contrario, se removió levemente entre los brazos americanos al sentir aquel suave contacto aun que estuviera dormido.

Alfred estaba deseando que su amante se despertara, quería que este sintiera sus abrazos y caricias, besar sus ya probados labios con sabor a té siendo correspondido dulcemente y, sobretodo, repetirle las veces que hiciera falta lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo había amado desde hacía años, lo mucho que lo amaba en ese momento y lo mucho más que lo amaría al paso de los años.

Pero había un problema, el sol ya se había a apagado y ahora se descubría una brillante Luna menguante iluminando la habitación con pequeños reflejos de esta, entre tonalidades desde un azul oscuro casi negro hasta un blanco azulado resplandeciente, bañando sus cuerpos con ese último color. Ya habían pasado dos horas y el amante del té seguía dormido ante la impaciente mirada de Jones.

-¿Cuándo despertarás Arthur…? –Besó y después lamió gustoso la punta de la nariz británica esperando alguna reacción, pero este solo tembló ligeramente haciendo que el estadounidense soltara un suspiro bastante exagerado. Acarició la columna de su espalda haciendo que el de menor estatura se arqueara con levedad. Aquello sorprendía bastante al americano, hasta dormido era endemoniadamente sensual. Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¡Alfred!- Gritó el mayor ganándose un susto por parte del ojiazul.- What are you doing?!- Parecía enfadado, pero al ver su rostro de mejillas sonrojadas comprendió que solo lo había avergonzado.

-¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu amante~? –Le reprochó hinchando con levedad las mejillas mirándolo a los ojos haciéndose el mosqueado.

-I-idiot! No digas amante así como si nada…- Desvió la mirada aun más sonrojado.- ¿Y esa es forma de despertar a la persona que… quieres? –Lo miró un poco de reojo.

-Yes! ¡Estuve dos horas esperando! ¡DOS HORAS! –Puso su dedo sobre la mejilla inglesa pichándole con el dedo con suavidad.

-¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡Estaba agotado! D-después de todo tú… tú y yo… antes… -Bajó la mirada sonrojado sin poder continuar ganándose una sonrisa de convencimiento por parte del más alto. Sujetó su mentón levantando suavemente su cabeza y besándolo con dulzura. El primer beso de la noche. Moldearon sus labios a los del otro mutuamente y después se separaron.

-I love you Artie~ - Sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada de un sonrojado cejón.

-I-idiot… You bloody wanker… I-I love you too…- Ahora fue el inglés quién lo besó mientras se hundían en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Artie~ -

-¡No me llames así! ¡Mi nombre es Arthur! A-R-T-H-U-R – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Artie suena más cariñoso~ además… nadie más que yo puede llamarte así~- Se acercó a su mejilla, besando con suavidad acercándose poco a poco a su oído haciendo estremecer al más bajo.- Artie~ ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje? Te debe de doler la espalda…~- Decía en tono juguetón mientras volteaba con cuidado a su amante posándose sobre él, después de apartar las mantas.

-Y-you… b-blood- ¡Ah~!- Sintió las frías manos del estadounidense por la parte baja de su espalda, masajeándola y sacando algunos suspiros del mayor.

-Are you okey?- Se inclinó hacia él y lamió su cuello disfrutando el dulce sabor de su piel sacando más jadeos de este.

-Y-yes… please… continue~ -Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo suplicante para que el ojiazul continuara con el masaje. Este obedeció de inmediato, repartiendo suaves caricias por esa zona, después intensificándolas para que las sintiera mejor. Las manos del joven eran firmes y suaves, y aun que no fuera un experto en masajes, solo la suavidad y la delicadeza con la que lo hacía ya era casi como un profesional para Kirkland, especialmente porque lo hacía con amor, y Arthur los recibía regalándole suaves gemidos, también llenos de amor.

-Arthur~-

-¿S-si…?-

-Nunca he empezado una mudanza~- Dijo tranquilamente sorprendiendo al anglosajón, quién en seguida se relajó por los masajes de Alfred.

-E-entonces… ¿Por qué me dijiste eso… y-y viniste aquí…?- Cerraba los ojos tratando de relajarse.

-Quería estar contigo… aun que estuvieras con Francis… Por cierto~ tendré que hablar con él~-

-A-Alfred yo…- En seguida fue cortado por el americano.

-Tengo que amenazarle para que cuide bien de my cute Mattie~- El británico, muy sorprendido por aquellas palabras, se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara con el ojiazul encima.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-

-Matthew me contó todo~ No te preocupes love~ lo importante es lo que sentimos y que ahora estamos juntos~ -Se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.- Nada ni nadie nos separará Arthur… y si alguien lo intenta tendrá que verse con el héroe~- Le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el ojiverde sonriera con levedad suspirando un suave "Idiot" y volviendo a besar los labios ajenos, con pasión demostrándole cuanto le amaba, cosa que Alfred no tardó en corresponder.

Para ellos daba igual ser hermanos adoptivos, ser hombres, la diferencia de edad, tener que plantar cara a todo aquel que no aceptara la relación entre la pareja angloparlante. No importaban los problemas porque ellos los superarían juntos fuera como fuera, por que se amaban con locura. Se cuidarían el uno al otro, y cada cual, agradecería con todo el amor que sentían entre ambos.

**N.A: **God~ Supongo que este es el final de la historia… :_3 fue un placer escribir para ustedes~ Haré unos cuantos capítulos extras! Dos USUK y un Franadá w espero que aun que haya terminado la historia sigan leyéndome~

¡Muchos besos y abrazos a todos~! (L)


End file.
